Blackwood
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: None of it was supposed to go like this. Emil was just supposed to be going on a road trip with his family, but it all went wrong. Now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no phone service, a wrecked car, and to add onto that one of them was seriously injured. What the hell had they done to deserve this? Hey, is that a light in the distance..? (Bad at summaries. Human AU)
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to crash the car in the middle of nowhere during the harsh throes of winter. Tino wasn't supposed to be passed out from blood loss. And God damn it, I wasn't supposed to have a broken leg. But it happened anyway. It happened because of a _fucking_ deer. A fucking deer that had walked right into the road, and Tino, being the animal-loving idiot he was, had swerved to avoid it. Oh, and of course I had to call shotgun at the last rest stop.

Though, I was a little glad that it was me that ended up with a broken leg and not one of the others. Mathias would have played it off as nothing until he collapsed, the same with Berwald. And Lukas... I couldn't bear to see my older brother in pain, despite how much he annoys me.

Speaking of annoying, Lukas was gently cradling my head and asking if it hurt. Well, no shit Sherlock. My leg is fucking broken. That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't. I felt that I had no right to complain, given the condition that Tino was in. I glanced over to where he was, lying in Berwald's arms, a white scarf wrapped around his head. I grimaced. A scarf that _used_ to be white.

"_Rend!_" A harsh shout from Mathias tore my eyes away from Tino and onto the fuming Dane instead. "It's no use, there's no service out here."

No one said a word. A feeling of hopelessness washed over me. The car was out of commission and the nearest town was at least a days walk away. _Are we going to die out here?_ No... There was no way we would...

"Th'nk y'for try'n." Berwald mumbled, gazing down sadly at Tino.

"Does that mean there is nothing we can do?" Lukas asked, finally taking his eyes off of me. Mathias began to nod.

"N-No... No, that can't be true!" I yelled. Lukas frowned sympathetically and I scowled back.

"We can't just do nothing! Someone will find us! M-Maybe we could..."

"Sorry, Emil, but I don't think we _will _be found." my older brother sighed. "We're not exactly on a main road, or really a road at all."

"B-But... But..." I frantically grasped for something, *anything* to argue back with, but I knew it was pointless. Lukas was right. What we had been driving on was practically an abandoned dirt road with thick forest on either side. I slumped against the tree behind me in defeat. The five of us fell silent once more. I shivered as a chilly breeze blew around us and crossed my arms over my chest. It was getting dark. Though the dark clouds in the sky already made it seem later than it really was, I could tell that the little light that had been seeping through the cracks was rapidly vanishing. I shivered again and reluctantly shimmied closer to my brother for warmth. I would have suggested getting back in the car, at least it would be warmer in there, but I knew that that would be a risk. The front was completely crushed and plumes of smoke were rising from under the hood. I didn't know if it would explode, but I definitely did not want to take the chance.

A small grunt from Berwald made me jump and I winced with the slight movement of my broken leg.

"T'no? C'n y'hear me?"

Tino? Did he wake up? I struggled to sit up, continuing even when the stabbing in my leg brought tears to my eyes. Lukas didn't leave my side, but I could tell he was straining to see if the small blond in Berwald's arms had stirred. Mathias dashed to the larger man's side excitedly, hope flashing in his blue eyes. The hope quickly diminished, however, as his shoulders slumped and he frowned. Berwald sighed in a depth that could only be read as despair.

"H's eyes 'pen'd f'r a sec'nd..." the Swede muttered gruffly. "Th'ght h' w's wakin'..."

Another cold wind whipped past us, mocking our disappointment.

"Are... Are we going t-to die out here?" I whimpered, then I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. It sounded so... pathetic. I was pathetic. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the fact that they were all looking at me. There was a loud clang that I could only assume was Mathias kicking the busted up car.

And then, to add onto everything, it began to rain. Only one person spoke when the first cold drops of water hit the ground and our skin. It was Lukas.

"We are so fucking screwed."

A/N: _So, I wanted to make a more serious fic. I'm working on another one at the moment but I was so tired of not posting on here that I just decided to say 'To hell with it!' and try to make something anyway, despite my trepidation that it won't be good enough. This is a story taking place from Emil's perspective (first person stories is a thing I don't do often so I am sorry if it sounds awkward :P)_ _and I'm hoping you all enjoy! Please review and leave suggestions for future chapters since my creativity has been down the drain recently. Have a lovely day and happy reading :D! P.S. I love the Nordics so much omfg, I just hope I can write them well..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mathias."

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

That was the third time Lukas had asked the Dane that question in the past twenty minutes. My leg was blazing with pain by then so I was relying heavily on my brother to be able to walk. I could tell that because of the fact that I was so obviously in pain I had to resort to _touching_ him (fun fact: I usually hiss when my brother touches me), Lukas was growing extremely irritated.

As soon as the rain had truly begun, Mathias had lunged into the trunk of the car and dug out our rain gear and some heavy coats. Sadly, we had no waterproof bags to carry anything other than what we could wear without it being ruined. So, we were forced to leave behind a lot of useless personal items -all that couldn't fit in a coat pocket- and most food or drink we had brought with us. Though, I did shove some licorice in my pocket when no one was watching. The car wouldn't serve as any kind of shelter now, seeing as the shattered windshield and tiny skylight were letting in the copious amount of rain. Every seat was soaked in mere minutes. And so were we.

Berwald had initially suggested that we follow the road back to town, which was the idea I personally agreed with; at least we knew there was shelter and medical help there. Yet, for some reason, Mathias had insisted that we go into the woods. Every time one of us asked why or where he was taking us he'd come up with some bullshit, half-assed excuse. His chosen reply this time was, "We're walking here because the trees shelter us better from the rain."

Lukas scoffed loudly, making sure Mathias could hear him over the downpour.

"We could have walked along the road and still have been under the trees." He countered.

"Uh, yeah, but it's dark and someone could have been driving down and accidentally hit us"

"That is completely ludicrous."

"Your face is ludicrous!"

It was my turn to scoff. "You probably don't even know what 'ludicrous' means."

Mathias gasped incredulously. He turned around to look at me with a hurt puppy dog expression.

"Emil! I do too know what it means! You wound me so..." He cried out.

"Drama queen," Lukas muttered, then he got serious. "And really, Mathias, we need to get to a hospital. My brother is hurt and Tino is probably in critical condition. Are you trying to kill us?"

"Psh, as if! Cool horror story idea though." Mathias chuckled thoughtfully. "One man lures his family into a secluded area and slaughters 'em all, one by one. For sport."

"Quit it." I groaned. I was already starting to grow paranoid about our situation, what with a car crash and no phone service. It was exactly the kind of set up for a scary movie. I shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. Mathias smirked at me.

"What, you scared, Em?" He giggled maliciously. I scowled and looked away. I wasn't about to admit to the fact that my heart was beating much faster than it should have been.

"_Mathias,_" Lukas growled. The Dane stopped smiling in an instant. "You changed the subject. Stop the tomfuckery and tell us where the _hell_ we're going."

It took a lot to resist the urge to 'ooh' like a middle schooler whenever someone got called down to the principal's office.

"I... Um..." Mathias faltered, he tugged the edges of his raincoat hood farther past his head to hide from Lukas's death glare. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"M'th'as." Berwald's gruff voice startled me. He hadn't spoken a single de-voweled word since we had started off into the forest. Whenever I glanced back at him, he would be staring down at Tino (who was wrapped protectively in extra coats), frowning. "'xplain."

Mathias sighed, expelling a cloud of white mist. "You guys are going to think I'm crazy, but please don't be mad."

"Too late for that." Lukas said, continuing to scowl at the Dane with a passion.

"Okay... I saw a light."

I blinked. "A-A light?" He couldn't be serious. Mathias shrugged.

"I saw a light in the distance and I thought that it would be closer than town and we could get help."

Suddenly, I felt myself swaying to the left. It took me a moment to realize that Lukas had left my side and was now grasping the front of Mathias's coat. We had all stopped walking.

"You mean to tell me," he began in a tone that would make Elsa shiver, "that you passed up the opportunity to get back to town quickly while dragging us along with you, in this freezing cold shitstorm, while Tino and Emil, _your family_, are injured because you saw _a light_?"

There were three stages to Lukas's anger: Stage one: minor annoyance - he'll glare at you, but stay relatively quiet-. Stage two: irritation -he will start to argue and his frustration is more evident-. And stage three: you fucked up -he won't hesitate to choke you. You know you're at this stage when his voice is completely monotone.-

Mathias always managed to get to stage three. And he had yet again.

"Y-Yes..." Mathias squeaked out. He put up both of his hands in a "dude, chillax" gesture. Lukas did not chillax. I could almost see my brother's blood boiling.

"And, why, pray tell, did you think that this was a good idea?"

Mathias opened his mouth to speak, but one hardened look from Lukas had him quiet.

"Don't answer that. I already know why. It's because your brain is the size of a button and you lack _any_ sort of common sense."

Was it just me, or was it starting to get colder? I pulled my coat tighter around me, but it did nothing against the chill.

Something I could only believe was a whimper of fear came from Mathias. Lukas glared at him even harder (which was somehow possible) before re-adjusting his hair clip and releasing the terrified Dane. He stormed over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Lukas, what-" I yelped as he started to turn me around, taking care, despite his rash anger, to keep me off of my broken leg.

"We're going back." Was all he offered as an explanation. I turned my head around to look at Mathias. I could tell from one glance in his eyes that he was really regretting his decision, as he should be. I wasn't mad at him, though. Not as mad as Lukas at least, and I couldn't really tell if Berwald was mad. He was still gazing down at Tino as if the whole scene that went down in front of him never happened.

"Lukas, wait!" Mathias called after him, but my brother didn't even acknowledge his words. I don't normally try to express sympathy for my family considering how insane they all are, but I felt bad for Mathias. I shoved Lukas off of me, accidentally kicking his shin with my broken leg.

"Oh, FUCK me! God damn sonuvafuckingbitch!" I screamed and collapsed onto the wet leaves. It was hard to differentiate between my tears and the rain. I balled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth together to keep from shrieking any more. The searing pain made me feel so light-headed that I thought I would pass out. I didn't notice Lukas standing over me until I was suddenly scooped off of the ground.

"Lukas." I hissed when I was confident that I could speak past the blinding pain. "Put me down."

"No." He deadpanned.

"Emil! Hey! Are you OK?" Oh. Mathias seemed to have materialized in front of me. I could have sworn he was still standing a good ten feet away mere seconds ago.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." I mumbled. "Lukas is totally overreact-" _Wait... __What the fuck_?

"Hello? Earth to Em?" Mathias waved a hand in front of my face. "You're staring off into the distance there."

I slapped his hand away. "Shut up. I saw something."

Mathias followed my gaze. Even Ber looked up from his "wife". I guess he was listening.

"Lillebror, there isn't anything... there..." Lukas trailed off. There it was again. Far off in the foggy distance, a blue light shone through the rain.

"Mathias."

"Yeah, Lukas?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

A/N _This story is not sponsored by Geico ;P. __Gonna get serious now, boys. No more fucking around. OK, maybe a little bit of fucking around. In the future. I'd like to give a shoutout to my beta reader who made an account just because I asked. Also, RIP in the chat for me at the beginning because I still think it sounds like Lukas is mad at Emil but he's not DX!_


	3. Notice

**I have decided to discontinue Blackwood. It wasn't going anywhere and it never ****_was_**** going anywhere. I know I promised not to be ****_that_**** author, but I can't do it anymore.**

**I don't have enough energy to work myself up over this every day.**

**The guilt kept nagging at the back of my mind and there was nothing I could do about it. Whatever I wrote just wasn't ****_right_****.**

**I've struggled for about a month, writing and re-writing the next chapter but in the end, nothing worked.**

**I'm so sorry if anyone was looking forward to seeing more. I just don't think it's going to happen any time soon. Or any time at all.**

**I have already moved on from this. There is another story I might try to do in the future that also involves the Nordics and I plan on it being somewhat of a horror story. I hope that if I write it, it won't turn out like this.**

**A thousand apologies,**

**AnimeAddicts7 (Skye)**


End file.
